


Medycyna w wydaniu skandynawskim

by Demon_Lionka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Lionka/pseuds/Demon_Lionka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Norwegia zaczyna chorować tak bardzo, że standardowe metody nie wystarczają i państwa kręgu skandynawskiego wprowadzają w czyn swój najbardziej szalony pomysł.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medycyna w wydaniu skandynawskim

MEDYCYNA W WYDANIU SKANDYNAWSKIM

Zaczęło się od sztormu na morzu. Ściślej mówiąc, zaczęło się od tego, że Dania odradzał mi wypływanie z ludźmi na połów tego dnia, ale tę kwestię wolę przemilczeć, by do kolekcji irytujących zachowań brata nie dołączać jeszcze radosnego świergotania nad moim uchem nieśmiertelnego „A nie mówiłem?”. Zbyłem jego dobre rady wzruszeniem ramion i poleceniem podniesienia kotwic, z zasady i z doświadczenia przekonując się już nie raz, że Dania ma takie same predyspozycje do przepowiadania pogody jak przeciętny pingwin.  
Udało nam się złapać dużo ryb. Sieci były pełne, gdy podnieśliśmy je z wody, żeby ocenić efekt całodziennego połowu. Łososie miotały się pod oczkami, a ich łuski połyskiwały w słońcu. Żywe srebro, pomyślałem z cieniem uśmiechu, prawdziwe bogactwo mojej krainy.   
Burza rozpętała się, kiedy wszystkie łodzie kierowały się już do portu. Fale spychały nas na północny wschód, jeśli dobrze dosłyszałem wśród piorunów i szumu deszczu głos nawigatora. Morze chyba całkiem tego dnia oszalało. Kazałem zarzucić dodatkowe liny z hakami na holowane z tyłu sieci. Sternicy nie dawali sobie rady z utrzymywaniem kursu, dwie łodzie uderzyły w siebie, jedną wiatr niemal wywrócił do góry dnem. Kapitan miał minę tak szczęśliwą, jakby szedł co najmniej na szafot. Nie musiał mi nic mówić. Z samego wyrazu jego oczu bez problemów wyczytałem, że choćby Włochy przestał obawiać się armii angielskiej na każdym kroku, Chiny nie powtarzał wciąż „aru”, a Rosja skończył z myśleniem o innych państwach w kategoriach czegoś, co można zabrać i przyłączyć do siebie – nie uda nam się wpłynąć do portu w Bodø. Prawdopodobieństwo, że nie uderzymy w Lofoty w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu minut było mniejsze niż szansa wygrania nagrody głównej na loterii. Poleciłem ludziom zejść pod pokład, a sam, czepiając się barierek, ruszyłem na dziób łodzi.  
\- Norwegio! – usłyszałem wołanie kapitana.  
\- Niech się pan ukryje! Wiem, co robię! – odkrzyknąłem, nie odwracając głowy, żeby mężczyzna nie widział, że twardego, zaciętego głosu nijak nie popiera zdeterminowana rozpacz malująca się na każdym centymetrze kwadratowym mojej twarzy.  
Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić, kiedy udało mi się dotrzeć na dziób, dlatego zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy. Rozłożyłem szeroko ramiona i błagałem Odyna o ocalenie, Thora o dodanie nam odwagi, Freja o uciszenie burzy. Pomimo przyjęcia chrześcijaństwa w Norwegach nie dało się całkiem zdusić wiary w bogów, którzy kiedyś władali tymi ziemiami. Byłem pewien, że ukryta pod pokładem załoga także w milczeniu wznosi do nich prośby o pomoc. Modliłem się, żeby Odyn dosłyszał nasze bezgłośne błagania.  
Deszcz siekł ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie. Często musiałem łapać się barierki, żeby wiatr nie wyrzucił mnie za burtę. Teraz, kiedy myślę o tym sztormie z perspektywy czasu, wydaje mi się, że z boku musiało to wyglądać na niezdarne próby inscenizowania Titanica. Wtedy nawet przez myśl nie przeszłoby mi tak bzdurne porównanie. Pamiętam, że płakałem, stojąc samotnie na dziobie rzucanej przez fale łodzi. Nie ze strachu, ale z żalu, że nie zobaczę już więcej gór, lodowców, zorzy polarnej i stad reniferów. Że nie pójdę na ślub braciszka Szwecji, jeśli nadejdzie kiedykolwiek taki dzień i Szwecja zbierze wystarczająco dużo odwagi, żeby poprosić Finlandię o rękę i związać się z nim jakąś unią. Że nie uda mi się urwać Danii głowy za notoryczne wpływanie w moją strefę przybrzeżną bez jakiegokolwiek zastanawiania się, czy nie wypada aby przypadkiem chociaż raz zapytać mnie o zgodę. Że nie dam Sealandii nowego okrętu na gwiazdkę tak, jak mu obiecałem. Że już nigdy nie powiem Islandii tego, co tak chciałbym, żeby ode mnie usłyszał...  
Kiedy w strugach ulewy zobaczyłem zarysy wyrastających wprost z morza Lofotów, ostatni raz prosiłem Odyna, by nie pozwolił nam zginąć. Fala obróciła łodzie burtami w kierunku poszarpanej linii brzegowej Moskenesøy, a wyobraźnia usłużnie podsunęła mi wizję roztrzaskiwanego na skałach drewna. Zacisnąłem oczy, choć pod powiekami nadal widziałem uderzenie w południowe rubieże wyspy i nie był to widok przyjemniejszy niż widok sekcji zwłok albo czyichś wymiocin. Dopiero ciche stukanie i ewidentny brak wstrząsu spowodowanego rozbiciem wszystkich ośmiu łodzi skłoniły mnie do uniesienia powiek. Deszcz wciąż padał, ale wiatr ucichł, a gniewne pomruki burzy oddalały się z wolna. Łódź obijała się lekko o przybrzeżną skałę.  
Nie pamiętałem, co działo się potem, ale kapitan opowiadał, że leżałem na pokładzie i, powtarzając wciąż „Mange takk”, kazałem wypuścić wszystkie łososie w charakterze daru dla bogów, którzy nas ocalili.

Mieszkańcy osady Å pomogli nam połatać trzy najbardziej uszkodzone łodzie. Byli wobec nas bardzo mili, ale podziękowawszy za gościnę, wieczorem zdecydowaliśmy się odbić od Moskenesøy, przeciąć Vestfjorden i wrócić do Bodø na miarę możliwości przed zapadnięciem głębokiej nocy. Sam – jak na kogoś, kto cudem przeżył sztorm podobnego kalibru, płynąc li i jedynie kilkoma niezbyt tytanowej budowy łodziami rybackimi – czułem się naprawdę paskudnie. Aż do portu dygotałem z zimna w swojej kajucie, owinięty dwoma ciepłymi kocami.  
Kapitan pomógł mi zejść po trapie na ląd. Nie czekając na nikogo ruszyłem przez ciche, po brzegi wypełnione ciemnością miasteczko. Chciałem iść prosto, ale gubiłem krok i potykałem się – jeśli nie o wystające z bruku kamienie, to o własne nogi. Cieszyłem się, że mrok spowił Bodø i nikt nie obserwował dumnego pana Norwegii wracającego do domu krokiem zadeklarowanego alkoholika, który kolejny raz zasiedział się w karczmie.  
Bardzo kręciło mi się w głowie, dlatego opiece sił nadprzyrodzonych przypisałem to, że udało mi się nie spaść ze schodów wejściowych, choć łoskot czyjegoś ciała lecącego dwadzieścia trzy stopnie w dół na wyłożoną drewnianymi belkami ścieżkę na pewno nie był odgłosem wystarczająco niepokojącym lub donośnym, żeby wzbudzić zainteresowanie Danii. Namacałem w ciemności klamkę i nacisnąłem ją. Nie zdążyłem dobrze wejść do przedpokoju, gdy potknąłem się na czymś, co zostało rzucone wprost pod drzwi. Uniosłem się na klęczki i przyciągnąłem do siebie przedmiot, na którym wyłożenie się kosztowało mnie niemal utratę całego uzębienia.  
\- Dania! Nie macie u siebie wieszaków?! Też ciskasz w domu płaszcze na wycieraczkę?!  
Przez chwilę było cicho. Potem na schodach zadudniły podeszwy ciężkich, wojskowych butów, a w chwilę później całkiem oślepiło mnie ostre światło jarzeniówki, kiedy Dania zapalił lampkę na przedpokoju.  
\- Czemu tak długo nie wracałeś? Nie to, żeby mnie jakoś specjalnie obchodziło, czy przedłużasz połowy, czy nie, ale przez ciebie musiałem sobie sam robić kolację. I w ogóle... Rany! Mnie się wydaje, czy wyglądasz jak żywy trup z zaświatów?  
\- Bo niewiele brakowało. Złapał nas sztorm i niemal rozbiliśmy się o Lofoty, ale ciebie i tak bardziej interesuje to, że musiałeś sam skombinować sobie jedzenie – sarknąłem, gramoląc się na nogi, co wyglądałoby pewnie zgrabniej, gdyby mi w głowie nie szumiało, a oczy odzyskały ostrość widzenia.  
\- Powinieneś się położyć. Chodź na górę.  
\- Puszczaj – mruknąłem tylko, kiedy chwycił mnie za ramiona, a on posłusznie zabrał ręce, najwidoczniej instynktownie przeczuwając, że kolejne napomnienie o nie wdzieranie się w moją strefę osobistą zostanie poparte argumentem w postaci mojego buta między jego nogami albo moją pięścią w okolicach jego kości jarzmowej.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz – prychnął. – Jak dla mnie możesz się pochorować i umrzeć, byleby tylko Szwecja nie miał do mnie wątów, że nie wyleczyłem cię, żeby dostać w spadku fiordy.  
Nie dałem się wciągnąć w dalszą dyskusję, bo po pół minuty wymiany zdań na ogół nasze rozmowy samoistnie przechodziły do rangi pyskówek. Złapałem balustradę i zacząłem się wspinać na piętro, niepomny wrzasków Danii, ścigających mnie aż pod drzwi mojego pokoju.  
\- ...i tylko spróbuj nie wstać jutro na czas! Obiecałeś Sealandii, że pomożesz mu naprawiać jego sieci! Jak go czymś zarazisz, to Szwecja się wścieknie, wyjdzie z siebie i stanie obok, a ja dwóch takich jak on nie mam zamiaru powstrzymywać przed skopaniem ci tyłka! Finlandia na pewno... – zamknąłem drzwi i rzuciłem się na łóżko.  
Nie miałem siły ściągać z siebie przemoczonych ubrań. Zwinąłem się tylko w kłębek i, nie zdążywszy doliczyć do drugiego barana, zasnąłem. 

Poranek powitałem jękiem. Gdybym kiedykolwiek miał okazję zostać rozmaślony przez walec drogowy sądzę, że uczucie towarzyszące aktowi przeistaczania mnie w mokrą plamę na powierzchni asfaltu byłoby bardzo zbliżone do tego, co czułem zaraz po przebudzeniu. Miałem wrażenie, że ktoś złamał na pół każdą moją kość. Stawy działały ze sprawnością pordzewiałych, nie naoliwionych zawiasów u drzwi i naprawdę zdziwiłem się, że nie zaskrzypiały, kiedy przekręciłem się na drugi bok.  
W zasięgu mojego wzroku znalazła się teraz szafka nocna, na której piętrzyły się sterty książek, układane przeze mnie sumiennie każdego dnia. Usiadłem na łóżku i dopiero z tej pozycji mogłem zobaczyć, że na szczycie jednej z usypanych górek stoi kubek w otoczeniu kilkunastu pigułek rozmaitego koloru i wielkości. Po zapachu ciecz wypełniającą naczynie zidentyfikowałem jako herbatę malinową, pastylki obdarzyłem za to nieufnym spojrzeniem.  
Prawda jest taka, że Danię można by szybciej posądzić o posiadanie u siebie naturalnych złóż złota, niż o jakąkolwiek wiedzę z zakresu farmacji. Tabletki – przez wzgląd na to, że apteka w Bodø jest dosyć dobrze wyposażona – mogły mieć w teorii działanie przeciwgorączkowe, przeciwbólowe, przeciwzapalne i przeciwkaszlowe, ale ponieważ wybierał je Dania, byłbym skłonny przyznać raczej, że pigułki te wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa są antydepresentami, psychotropami, suplementami diety, środkami na biegunkę, trawienie, bóle menstruacyjne, pamięć, nieżyt górnych dróg oddechowych, chorobę lokomocyjną bądź alergię.  
Kiedy zszedłem na dół, Dania siedział z nogami na stole i przeglądał najświeższą gazetę. Na mój widok usiadł normalnie, ale liczył się już z tym, że dzisiaj kąśliwe uwagi będą dotyczyć zachowania podstaw kultury w czasie pobytu na wakacjach w moim domu.  
\- God morn – odezwałem się i natychmiast zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój głos brzmi jak coś wleczonego po żwirowej dróżce.  
\- W świetle dnia wyglądasz jeszcze gorzej – mruknął Dania i rzucił mi powłóczyste spojrzenie.  
To było jedno z tych jego spojrzeń ciężkich jak średniej wielkości głaz narzutowy, które nakłania tylko do możliwie szybkiego zerwania kontaktu wzrokowego pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem. Wziąłem czajnik, nabrałem do niego wody, nastawiłem na gotowanie, a potem nienaturalnie długo szukałem w szafce herbaty dla siebie i kawy dla Danii.  
\- Naprawdę, powinieneś coś ze sobą zrobić. Taki chory nie będziesz się podobał dziewczynom – kontynuował brat, ale kątem oka z ulgą spostrzegłem, że nie wwierca się już swoim wzrokiem w moje wnętrzności, a wrócił za to do wertowania ogłoszeń drobnych.  
\- Nie zależy mi, żeby się podobać dziewczynom – oznajmiłem tonem chłodnym na tyle, na ile można uzyskać odcień chłodu w zachrypniętym głosie.  
\- Islandii też nie będziesz się podobał.  
Stałem tyłem i z łatwością mógłbym ukryć fakt, że twarz zaczęła mnie palić z powodu innego niż gorączka. Dania nie należał do bystrzaków, ale uwadze nawet kogoś z tak bardzo ograniczonym zmysłem obserwatora nie mogła ujść zbieżność między jego słowami a kawą rozsypaną na podłodze zaraz po tym, jak upuściłem pudełko.  
\- No co? Myślałeś, że nie wiem, że się kochasz w Islandii?  
\- Aż tak to widać? – burknąłem mocno zażenowany i zacząłem zmiatać kawę z posadzki, żeby nie roznieść jej dalej.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, domyślałem się tylko, co ci po łbie chodzi i w sercu gra, ale teraz już ewidentnie się przede mną przyznałeś, że czujesz coś do naszej zimnej, białowłosej piękności – Dania zachichotał i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że mimowolnie nabrałem ochoty, żeby mu za jednym zamachem wybić te wszystkie wyszczerzone zęby.  
Nabrałem już tchu, aby o ósmej dwanaście, po dialogu składającym się z dziesięciu zdań, rozpocząć kolejną awanturę z Danią – ani trochę mądrzejszą niż wszystkie poprzednie, gdy przepychankę na wysokości mojej krtani wygrał kaszel. Zasłoniłem usta dłonią i odwróciłem się w stronę zlewu.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że nie plujesz krwią, bo gdyby się okazało, że masz gruźlicę, Szwecja zrobiłby mi z tyłka jesień średniowiecza, a tego baaardzo chcielibyśmy uniknąć, prawdaaa? Usiądź i nie rozsiewaj wszędzie tych zarazków. Sam zrobię śniadanie.  
\- Oszalałeś? – wychrypiałem, zapierając się i stanowczo nie dając odciągnąć od szafek. – Nie zamierzam, oprócz grypy, przechodzić jeszcze zatrucia pokarmowego!  
\- Nie gotuję przecież aż tak źle! Nie przesadzaj!  
\- Nie znam nikogo poza tobą, kto potrafiłby przypalić wodę na herbatę, zrobił zakalca na cieście do naleśników albo do usmażenia jajecznicy szukał białego sera, bułki tartej i ogórka!  
\- Norwegia!  
\- Dania!  
\- A ja jestem Sealandia. – Obaj odwróciliśmy głowy w stronę przedpokoju, z którego zerkał na nas najwidoczniej zaciekawiony awanturą podopieczny Szwecji i Finlandii. – O co się pokłóciliście tym razem? – zapytał, wchodząc do kuchni i odkładając swoje sieci na podłogę pod stołem.  
Machnąłem tylko niedbale ręką przekonany, że nie ma najmniejszego sensu tłumaczyć dziecku czegoś tak trudnego do ogarnięcia jak upór i głupota Danii, które to obie sprawiają, że on nawet w kwestiach, o których nie posiada choćby mglistego pojęcia, będzie miał zupełnie inne zdanie niż ja. Nasze sojusze od zarania dziejów wynikały nie ze zgody i jednomyślności, ale z ustalonego z trudem kompromisu.  
\- Weź swoje sieci i chodź ze mną na nabrzeże – poleciłem.  
\- Nie, zaraz, czekaj! A śniadanie? – Mina Danii pasowałaby bardziej komuś, kto jednego dnia stracił prawo jazdy, zniżki do kina, władzę w nogach i pół rodziny, ale nie zamierzałem okazać cienia litości na widok płaczliwego wyrazu jego twarzy.  
\- Wczoraj dałeś sobie radę z kolacją, to dziś nie powinieneś polec na polu walki ze śniadaniem.  
Wyszedłem na przedpokój za Sealandią i znów dopadł mnie kaszel. Przysiadłem na szafce z butami, chociaż analizując rzeczy, które były teraz na niej porozrzucane, jedyny nasuwający się na myśl wniosek to taki, że w Danii szafek na buty używa się jako miejsc odpowiednich na płaszcze, szaliki, czapki i rękawiczki. Przy okazji zobaczyłem, że w kącie przy drzwiach z mojego stojaka na parasolki wystaje topór. Nabrałem głębszego oddechu, żeby zrobić ogólną uwagę, że u niego nie jest to może tak oczywiste, ale w Norwegii broni białej nie trzyma się w stojakach na parasolki i nie to, żeby sama nazwa na to nie wskazywała, gdy ostry kaszel uniemożliwił mi udzielenie kolejnej reprymendy.  
\- Powinieneś się położyć – oświadczył Dania bez specjalnego przekonania i cofnął się do kuchni, całkiem słusznie dochodząc do wniosku, że jego uwagi obejdą mnie tak samo, jak opady deszczu w Wielkiej Brytanii albo lawina w Himalajach.

Wróciłem dopiero o zmroku. Całe moje ciało było tak obolałe, jakbym od świtu do zmierzchu leżał przed wejściem do sklepu, w którym ogłoszono wyprzedaż, a nie uczył Sealandię naprawiać sieci, wodować łódki, wypływać z portu i przybijać do brzegu. Spojrzałem z dezaprobatą na dwadzieścia trzy stopnie dzielące mnie od drzwi i usiadłem ciężko na drugim. Miałem wrażenie, że pod czaszką szaleje mi kilka młotów pneumatycznych. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, ale upiorny łomot ani myślał zelżeć i byłem zdumiony, że przebił się przez niego głos Danii.  
\- Łapiesz hemoroidy?  
Uznałem, że na to pytanie nie warto odpowiadać. Chwyciłem poręcz i z trudem nakłoniłem mięśnie do współpracy, choć i tak efekt końcowy można śmiało nazwać najbardziej niezdarnym wstawaniem w dziejach świata.  
\- Złap mnie za ramię. Pomogę ci wejść.  
\- Nie.  
Dania cofnął dłonie, trafnie interpretując to jako „Nie, bo połamię ci ręce i nogi”. Przepuścił mnie przodem. Domyślałem się, że przyświecała mu idea łapania mnie, w razie gdybym spadał ze schodów, ale zacisnąłem tylko zęby i – przezornie kurczowo trzymając się poręczy – ruszyłem na górę.  
W ciągu dnia zjadłem tylko jedną kanapkę, której prawdopodobnie wcale bym nie zjadł, gdyby nie wmusił jej we mnie Sealandia. Powiedział, że Finlandii będzie przykro, że odmówiłem, bo sam robił dla nas te kanapki, a na ogół wystarczy tylko wspomnienie tego emanującego życzliwością i pogodą ducha kraju, żeby każdy poczuł się jak winowajca, który wyrządza mu straszną krzywdę. Nawet, jeśli jest to tylko kwestia odmówienia kilku kawałków chleba przełożonych plastrami szynki, sera i pomidora.  
Teraz sama idea kolacji sprawiła, że zrobiło mi się słabiej. Kanapka Finlandii dostarczyła mi wrażeń takich, jakie można uzyskać tylko poprzez połykanie porcji drutu kolczastego, dlatego ewentualne grzanki, placki z jabłkiem albo miska zupy z ryżem nie obudziły we mnie niczego poza wstrętem i niemalże odruchem wymiotnym. Nie zaszczycając kuchni nawet jednym spojrzeniem, wdrapałem się na piętro. Wziąłem chłodny prysznic i ubrany tylko w spodnie od piżamy wszedłem do swojego pokoju, gdzie zastałem Danię, który rozgościł się już na tyle, że zdążył poprzekładać mi książki na szafce nocnej, poprzestawiać figury na szachownicy pozostawionej na stoliku, bo nie zdążyliśmy skończyć z Islandią partii, pozamieniać miejscami zdjęcia w ramkach na komodzie, a obecnie znajdował się na etapie kartkowania mojego szkicownika.  
\- Poważnie zastanawiałem się już, czy nie utonąłeś w tej łazience. Masz – wcisnął mi w dłonie talerz z kilkoma tostami.  
\- Mange takk, ale nie jestem głodny.  
\- Nie jadłeś pewnie cały dzień! Wcinaj, co ci naszykowałem! To jest zdrowe!  
\- Owszem, jeśli przyjąć, że węgiel jest dobry dla organizmu – parsknąłem, odstawiając talerz ze spalonymi tostami na półkę obok modeli okrętów.  
\- Weź chociaż leki. Proszę, to na kaszel, a te dwa na gorączkę i bóle mięśni. A to było chyba na gardło. Chociaż może mi się mylić z tym na zatwardzenie, bo mają podobne opakowania, ale raczej nie.  
Pokręciłem głową z lekkim uśmiechem. To nie tak, że Dania uparcie dążył do uśmiercenia mnie. I to nie tak, że mu nie ufałem.  
No dobrze, ufałem mu tak samo jak obietnicom wyborczym dowolnej partii politycznej, ale to ze względu na fakt, że Dania nie miałby najmniejszych oporów przed zrobieniem mi tracheotomii albo masażu serca, a instynktownie przeczuwałem, że potem jego przejawy udzielania pierwszej pomocy lekarze musieliby wpisać w akcie zgonu jako przyczynę mojej śmierci. To mój brat i oczywiście kocham go, ale nigdy nie będę wystarczająco zdesperowany, żeby swoje zdrowie i życie powierzyć komuś, kto całą posiadaną wiedzę medyczną opiera tylko o znajomość wszystkich sezonów „Ostrego dyżuru”.  
\- Norwegia, ty naprawdę zaliczysz wszelkie możliwie powikłania pogrypowe. Ledwie mówisz i słaniasz się na nogach. Proszę cię, wypij chociaż jeden syrop.  
Przypomniało mi się, że zostawiłem przy umywalce swoją spinkę w kształcie krzyżyka. Wyszedłem do łazienki i dopiero teraz zobaczyłem, jaki burdel zrobił tu Dania, kiedy mnie nie było. Sanepid umarłby w progu z wrażenia.  
\- To, że koszula idzie do pralki nie oznacza, że można nią wycierać podłogę! – Schyliłem się i wrzuciłem ubrania do kosza na pranie.  
\- Rany! Nawet w szpitalu nie jest tak sterylnie jak u ciebie w domu!  
Skrzywiłem się tylko w odpowiedzi na jego uwagę i triumfalnie powróciłbym ze spinką, gdyby nagle nie zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Zachowałem na tyle świadomości, żeby zorientować się, że upadam i w ramach przeciwdziałania chwyciłem pierwszą rzecz, jaką miałem pod ręką, a zupełnym przypadkiem okazała się to krótka półka zamontowana nad umywalką, która to solidarnie poleciała na podłogę razem ze mną.  
Dania wpadł do łazienki, ale miał taką minę, jakby zobaczył co najmniej moje poćwiartowane zwłoki rozwleczone po całej posadzce. Piekła mnie skroń, bolał stłuczony łokieć i właściwie musiałem przedstawiać sobą obraz ogółu nędzy i rozpaczy, bo Dania uśmiechnął się do mnie gorzko, a potem ostrożnie pozbierał mnie z podłogi i zaniósł do łóżka.  
\- Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś przez cały czas musiał nam udowadniać, że możesz sobie poradzić ze wszystkim sam, głupku. Jesteśmy braćmi, rodziną. Powinniśmy się nawzajem wspierać i pomagać sobie. Kant szafki rozciął skórę, strasznie krew ci leci. Myślisz, że można się wykrwawić przez skroń? – Nie czekał, aż podzielę się z nim swoimi przemyśleniami na temat przypadków zgonu spowodowanych ranami ciętymi skroni, i pognał do łazienki po wodę utlenioną, gazę i plastry, a hałas, jaki stamtąd dobiegał, z każdą chwilą utwierdzał mnie w przekonaniu, że nie może ich znaleźć.  
\- Druga półka w szafce obok pralki! – udało mi się krzyknąć, zanim zaniosłem się kaszlem, który wybitnie utrudniał później Danii przemywanie skaleczenia.  
\- Już prawie. Przyniosę ci nowe poduszki, bo te są całe we krwi.  
\- Jeg er syk – westchnąłem, kiedy wrócił z całym naręczem poduszek, jakby był głęboko przekonany, że dwie by mi nie wystarczyły.  
\- Bystry jesteś – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Podać ci coś? Poprawić poduszki?  
\- Grypa to nie forma niepełnosprawności.  
\- To może chociaż kołysankę ci zaśpiewać, co? – zarechotał.  
\- Unnskyld, ale jeśli chcesz z bardzo bliska obejrzeć wzór na podeszwie mojego buta, to rób tak dalej.  
\- Nie mów do mnie tak brzydko. Ja się tobą opiekuję, zaklejam ci plasterkiem dziurę w głowie, przynoszę poduszeczki, a ty...   
Potem chyba straciłem przytomność, bo dookoła mnie zapadła ciężka, lepiąca się do płuc ciemność i nie słyszałem już głosu Danii.

\- Chyba się ocknął. Norwegio? Słyszysz mnie?  
\- Jak mogłeś pozwolić, żeby doprowadził się do takiego stanu?!  
\- Su-san, nie tak głośno, proszę. On potrzebuje spokoju. Jest strasznie rozpalony – z trudem rozpoznałem zatroskany, miękki głos Finlandii.  
Ktoś zmienił mi okład na czole. Nie widziałem zbyt wyraźnie. Czułem za to, że jest mi bardzo gorąco, a oni jak ostatni sadyści otulili mnie szczelnie kołdrą.  
\- Bez termometru mogę powiedzieć, że ma przynajmniej czterdzieści stopni.  
\- Oczy mu się świecą...  
\- Dania!  
\- Hej! Wcale nie chciałem powiedzieć, że jak psu...  
\- Dania!  
Sam doskonale wiedziałem, że Dania jest zdolny wzbudzić mordercze instynkty nawet u świętego. Chciałem powiedzieć o tym Szwecji, ale z moich ust wydostało się tylko rzężenie zbliżone najbardziej do odgłosu konającego silnika starego samochodu.   
\- Widzisz, jak on przez ciebie wygląda?! Myślałem, że masz więcej rozsądku, ale nie potrafisz się nawet odpowiednio zająć chorym bratem!  
\- Nie udawaj, że jesteś lepszy! W pierwszej chwili nie wierzyłeś Sealandii, że z Norwegią jest aż tak źle i przyjechał tu sam z Finlandią!  
\- Przestańcie w końcu krzyczeć!  
Coś takiego... Finlandia, który podnosi głos? Czyżby świat się kończył? Jeszcze przed dwa tysiące dwunastym?  
\- Proszę. To w niczym nie pomaga. Nie krzycz już na niego, Dania nie skrzywdziłby przecież muchy.  
\- Owszem. Ale z której strony by nie patrzył, Norwegia nie jest muchą.  
\- Trzeba przynieść zimniejszą wodę. Su-san, zabierz Sealandię do pokoju gościnnego i połóżcie się spać.  
Widziałem, jak Szwecja bierze na ręce mały kraj, który najwyraźniej i tak już od jakiegoś czasu spał z głową na moim łóżku, po czym podchodzi do siedzącego tuż przy mnie Finlandii. Nachylił się lekko, jakby chciał pocałować go w policzek, ale ostatecznie chyba przeraził się domniemaną karygodnością tak otwartego okazywania mu swojego uczucia. Uwolnił tylko jedną rękę od ciężaru Sealandii i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Szwecja, ty tchórzu...  
\- Obudź mnie za dwie godziny. Zmienię was.  
\- Zgoda. Śpij dobrze, Su-san.  
Zaraz potem chyba znów straciłem przytomność.

\- To były najsilniejsze możliwe leki! Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nie działają?!  
\- Działają, ale to wymaga czasu.  
\- Nie widzę żadnej poprawy! Trzy dni i żadnej poprawy! Odwary z kory wierzby, syropy z sosny, mleko z miodem, inhalacje, soki z pokrzywy, napary ziołowe z każdego zielska, jakie tylko u nas rośnie, kąpiele w chłodnej wodzie, nacieranie maściami, zimne okłady, antybiotyki i leki osłonowe, kleiki na wzmocnienie, środki na gorączkę, bóle mięśni, stawów, głowy, gardła...  
Zanim kolejny raz zemdlałem, pomyślałem z przekąsem, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to nawet najlepszemu patologowi nie uda się ustalić, która forma leczenia z ich szerokiego asortymentu była bezpośrednią przyczyną mojego zgonu.

\- A co, jeśli on faktycznie umrze?  
\- To ja zaklepuję południową część fiordów!  
\- Dania!  
\- Finlandiaaa! Powiedz, że Norwegia nie umrzeee! Powiedz, że nie umrzeee!  
\- Pogratulujcie sobie! Doprowadziliście Sealandię do płaczu! Chodź do mnie malutki... No już, cichutko...  
Bogowie, przy nich można się poczuć jak na własnym pogrzebie... Naprawdę miło skonać wiedząc, że południową częścią mojego kraju ma się kto zaopiekować. Chciałem unieść się na poduszkach, ale bez współpracy ze strony mięśni efektem końcowym była nerwowa szamotanina w pościeli, która zdawała się ważyć tyle, co dwa słonie afrykańskie, łódź podwodna i fortepian.  
\- Poczekaj, nie szarp się tak. Już ci pomagam, Norge. Odwróć głowę, niedługo wstanie słońce i będzie razić cię w oczy.  
Rozpoznawałem tylko niektóre głosy. Postacie były dla mnie barwnymi plamami namalowanymi przez Picassa z zamkniętymi oczami. A teraz jeszcze dowiadywałem się, że coś złego stało się moim zasłonom i zamarłem, przerażony losem, jaki mógł spotkać inne elementy wyposażenia pokoju.  
\- Możemy zrobić dla niego coś jeszcze?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że możemy...  
\- Co masz na myśli? Chyba nie...?  
\- Nic innego nam nie pozostało. On ma rację, Su-san. Najważniejsze jest dla nas zdrowie Norwegii.  
\- Ale... Zdajesz sobie sprawę, czym to grozi, prawda?  
\- Ekskomuniką. Wiemy. Ale nie stosem czy żelazną dziewicą. Ja w to wchodzę. Zaczynaj i lecimy z tym koksem.  
Zrobiło mi się jeszcze słabiej. Byłem już niemal pewien, że dobiją mnie teraz jakąś medycyną ludową. Pod powieki zaczęło się dostawać światło. Odwróciłem głowę, uciekając przed promieniami zapewne wschodzącego właśnie słońca. A potem łagodnie opadłem w omdlenie, jak wiele razy wcześniej.

Kiedy się ocknąłem, pokój był pusty. Wyglądał co prawda jak po inwazji brytyjskich sił lądowych, ale jedynym przejawem życia byłem tu tylko ja. Położyłem się na wznak i przeciągnąłem. Nadal czułem się silny jak niemowlak w pieluszce, ale mogłem przynajmniej sam sięgnąć szklankę wody i wypić kilka łyków, nie krztusząc się ani nie upuszczając naczynia, co w świetle ostatnich dni można uznać za moje szczytowe osiągnięcie.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Islandia z wiklinowym koszykiem przerzuconym przez przedramię. Wyraźnie zmieszał się na mój widok, a ja sam naprawdę wolałbym umrzeć, niż prezentować mu się w całej okazałości złożonej ze zmęczonej twarzy, cieni pod oczami, pozlepianych potem jasnych włosów, skotłowanej pościeli i większej powierzchni pokoju zastawionej medykamentami nieznanego mi pochodzenia i działania. Pewnie nie mogłem już wyglądać atrakcyjniej i bardziej pociągająco. Z koszyka wyjrzał maskonur. Dopiero jego dziwny głos z pogranicza gęgania i kwakania przerwał niezręczną ciszę.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się już lepiej? – zapytał w końcu Islandia, odstawiając koszyk z ptakiem na dywan i siadając na łóżku.  
\- Tak, dużo lepiej, mange takk – wydusiłem z siebie.  
\- Powinieneś jeszcze trochę poleżeć i wydobrzeć do reszty – uśmiechnął się.  
Położył mi rękę na czole. Tłumaczyłem sobie, że sprawdza mi temperaturę, ale teoria legła w gruzach, gdy powoli przesunął dłoń po moim policzku. Przymknąłem oczy i zanim zdążyłem racjonalnie pomyśleć, pocałowałem lekko końce palców, którymi dotykał moich ust. Cofnął rękę, a ja przeraziłem się, że mój śmiały gest na zawsze przekreślił jakiekolwiek szanse na potencjalne związanie się z nim. Chciałem go przeprosić, ale on nie pozwolił dojść mi do słowa, pochylił się i musnął wargami moje czoło.  
\- A w usta dopiero, kiedy całkiem wyzdrowiejesz, Norge – szepnął z uśmiechem.  
Powoli, niepewnie wyciągnąłem w jego stronę ramiona. Islandia bez wahania ułożył głowę na moim obojczyku i pozwolił się objąć. Nie dowierzałem, że to może być prawda, a nie jakieś moje przedśmiertne majaki, mające na celu uprzyjemnić mi moment przejścia na drugą stronę tęczy, czy co tam przewidziano dla umierającego kraju w zaświatach. Wyraźnie czułem jego ciężar, jego ciepło, jego oddech, jego zapach. Jeśli to był zwid, to naprawdę bardzo ładny i dopracowany w każdym szczególe.  
\- Tak się cieszę, że wracasz do zdrowia – szeptał Islandia, tuląc się do mnie. – Tak bardzo się cieszę...  
Rozchyliłem usta, żeby powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo go kocham, od jak dawna chciałem to z siebie wydusić, jak wiele razy zabrakło mi odwagi i jak często bałem się, że odrzuci mnie za to lub znienawidzi. W końcu westchnąłem tylko i przytuliłem go mocniej. Nie ma potrzeby mówić o rzeczach oczywistych, a Islandia na pewno wiedział. Maskonur zatrzepotał skrzydłami i wydał z siebie serię trudnych do opisania dźwięków. Islandia zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Jest o ciebie zazdrosny – wyjaśnił. – Przyzwyczajaj się do tego, bo będzie miał więcej powodów do zazdrości.  
Roześmiał się otwarcie, kiedy zobaczył, że zaczerwieniłem się w reakcji na to, co powiedział. Namacalny dowód na to, że pozornie zimny, zdystansowany Islandia potrafi się śmiać. Uścisnął mnie jeszcze raz, a potem wstał i przewiesił koszyk z maskonurem przez ramię.  
\- Zdrowiej. I przyjedź do mnie, ja mieszkam sam – uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Tylko wybierz sobie lepszą pogodę na żeglugę, Norge – dodał.  
Kiedy zostałem sam, musiało chyba minąć dobre pięć minut, zanim zorientowałem się, że od kiedy Islandia wyszedł, obdarzam sufit błogim uśmiechem. Obróciłem się twarzą w stronę okna i coś zakuło mnie pod łopatką. Usiadłem. Podniosłem brzeg poduszki, ale tego, co się pod nią znajdowało nawet Nostradamus by nie przewidział.   
Moim oczom ukazał się malowniczy kolaż ułożony z kilku długich, czarnych piór, bursztynowych paciorków w ilości sześciu sztuk, dwóch czaszeczek tak małych, że o ich posiadanie za życia można by posądzać tylko myszy albo jakieś niewyrośnięte szczury, fragmentu kory jakiegoś drzewa, czterech niedużych pestek, kawałka zrzuconej przez węża skóry, złamanego wilczego kła, małego, podłużnego flakonu wypełnionego czymś, co budziło zapewne uzasadnione obawy o bycie zakrzepłą dawno temu krwią, trzech okrągłych, szarych kamyków z wyrytymi runami i brązowego odlewu młota Thora na czarnym rzemyku. Nakryłem tę kompozycję poduszką. Opadłem na nią i uśmiechnąłem się krzywo. Państwa północne musiały dojść do wniosku, że w obliczu nieskuteczności współczesnej medycyny należy się odwołać do metod pogańskich. A przynajmniej tylko to mogło jakkolwiek wyjaśnić pojawianie się pod moją poduszką istnego cmentarzyska.   
Rozmyślania przerwał mi Dania, który pokazał się w drzwiach, balansując tacą zapełnioną biszkoptami, dzbankiem z wodą, szklankami, miseczką z budyniem waniliowym i dwoma jogurtami naturalnymi. Ustawił wszystko na półce obok książek.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że wracasz do zdrowia, bo Szwecja był już na etapie oskarżania mnie o to, że zaślepiony żądzą posiadania fiordów potajemnie podsypuję ci truciznę do herbaty i dlatego metodycznie ci się pogarsza.  
\- Nie, czuję się już dużo lepiej.   
\- Musisz coś zjeść. – Podsunął mi miseczkę budyniu. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, wszystko przygotowywał Finlandia. Na pewno nie dostaniesz od tego rozstroju żołądka. Jedz.  
Uspokojony zapewnieniem, że jedyny kontakt, jaki Dania miał z moim śniadaniem, polegał na przyniesieniu go na górę, zjadłem budyń i jeden jogurt, zagryzany biszkoptami. Gardło bolało mnie jeszcze trochę, ale nie na tyle, żebym odnosił wrażenie, że każdy kęs jedzenia składa się z samych ostrych krawędzi.  
\- A jak tam wrażenia z rozmowy z Islandią?  
\- Cz-Czekaj. – Zamarłem z uniesioną łyżką. – Nie podsłuchiwałeś chyba, prawda? – Zmarszczyłem gniewnie brwi.  
\- A jak myślisz? Przecież byś mi nie powiedział sam z siebie, że wyznałeś Islandii miłość i się mizialiście, jakbyście się pierwszy raz na oczy widzieli.  
\- Dania, ty ostatnia szujo! Nie dość, że podsłuchiwałeś, to jeszcze podglądałeś!  
Rzuciłem w niego najpierw jednym butem, potem poduszką, a potem z drugim butem w ręku wyskoczyłem z łóżka i wybiegłem za bratem na korytarz. Dania z rechotem dopadł do schodów, więc cisnąłem buta na oślep, ale brak odgłosu, który można by sklasyfikować jako duński okrzyk bólu po otrzymaniu ciosu w głowę, upewnił mnie w tym, że chybiłem. Zakręciło mi się w głowie i przezornie oparłem się ramieniem o ścianę. Chyba byłem jeszcze zbyt osłabiony na wymierzanie sprawiedliwości względem wścibskiego rodzeństwa, ale zrozumiałem przynajmniej, co miał na myśli Islandia, proponując mi przyjazd do siebie. Zaintrygowany brakiem pogoni Dania zajrzał na piętro i natychmiast przypadł do mnie.  
\- Nie forsuj się – mruknął, biorąc mnie w ramiona, a jego mina wyrażała chyba zdziwienie, że się nie szarpię.  
\- Możesz mnie jeszcze trochę bezkarnie poniańczyć – wytłumaczyłem. – Bo kiedy nabiorę sił, takie akcje skończą się dla ciebie trwałym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu.  
Wszedł do mojego pokoju, po czym cisnął mnie na łóżko tak czule i ostrożnie, jak czule i ostrożnie postępuje się tylko z workiem kartofli. O Danii da się wiele powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie to, że przesadza z delikatnością i wyczuciem. Chciałem zwrócić na to uwagę, ale uciszył mnie, patrząc wymownie na ścianę.  
\- W pokoju obok położyli spać Sealandię. Nie opierdzielaj mnie tak głośno, bo obudzisz dzieciaka.  
\- Właśnie, a gdzie reszta?  
\- Szwecja był na nogach najdłużej. Położył się razem z Finlandią w pokoju gościnnym na dole. A Islandia miał z tobą porozmawiać tak, jak go prosiłem, i teraz chyba zabrał się już do siebie.  
\- A-Ale... Ty nie chcesz powiedzieć, że...?  
\- Że był tu przez cały czas? Bo był. Czy chodzi ci o to, że wyjaśniłem mu, że też czujesz do niego miętę i może się nie bać, że go odrzucisz, bo nie odrzucisz? Ktoś musiał popchnąć wasze sprawy do przodu. – Wzruszył ramionami, jakby stwierdzał oczywistość na miarę tego, że woda wrze w stu stopniach. – Zobaczysz, jak się zakręcę koło Szwecji i Finlandii, to za pół roku będą szczęśliwym, zaobrączkowanym małżeństwem. W końcu. – Puścił mi oczko, uśmiechając się niczym szczerbaty do orzecha. – A ty się ciesz, bo masz z Islandią prościej. Nie będziesz się musiał tak stresować swoim pierwszym razem, bo Islandia i tak już widział cię nagiego.  
Zdębiałem. Za nic nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, żebym kiedykolwiek w stanie upojenia alkoholowego urządzał striptiz w obecności Islandii, więc o czym ten cholerny Dania...?  
\- Norwegia, no co ty? Wyglądasz jakbyś dostał w łeb czymś nie lżejszym niż leksykon PWN w twardej oprawie. Kiedy miałeś straszną gorączkę Islandia kąpał cię w chłodnej wodzie. I cały czas robił ci zimne okłady. Ty tak seryjnie nic nie pamiętasz? Hej, Norwegia? Dobrze się czujesz? Nie mów, że znowu chcesz zemdleć?  
\- O bogowie, co za wstyd... Nie pokażę mu się więcej na oczy...


End file.
